Military and civilian electronic, avionic and power applications need to package devices in less space, using less weight, and/or using lower electronic device operating temperatures. Heat must be removed from the devices and rejected to the surrounding environment. Conventional cooling systems for aircraft applications are becoming larger and heavier than desired.
Increasing heat loads on aircraft require increased heat rejection. There is a need for improved heat exchangers that can take advantage of the properties of foam metals.